


Kazeshini's Surprise

by SesshomaruFreak



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Shuuhei is a good partner, Tired Sex, Welcome to the Vortex, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: How far is Shuuhei willing to go for Kazeshini's happiness?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kazeshini (Bleach), KazeShuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Kazeshini's Surprise

Shuuhei took a deep, shaky breath as he entered his quarters, already feeling his partner's agitated energy. He'd known Kaze wouldn't like being asked to stay home, yet the demon had agreed.

As soon as he'd closed the door, wind whipped around him as Kaze appeared at his side. The agitation was clear, reiatsu flickering as madly as his outline.

"So, did you do whatever you were trying to do? Are you gonna tell me what it was? Or why I couldn't go?"

Shuuhei bit his lip, hesitating.

"Well, I accomplished what I was trying to do. But the thing is, I'm not sure how you're gonna feel about this, Kaze. I don't know if this might hurt you or make you mad. Or happy."

His demon came closer, curiosity in the glowing blue eyes as he shook his head, hair sweeping back and forth with the motion.

"Whatever it is, Shuuhei, I ain't gonna be mad at you."

Shuuhei took another deep breath and met his fierce lover's eyes.

"I found the baby."

His phantom froze, and for the first time since Shuuhei had first started dreaming of him, Kazeshini went several moments without flickering. He waited for a reaction, knowing this was a big deal. Ever since he'd heard about the infant, and then Kaze had denied it so sharply during their last fight...

He'd spent the last week researching records from that area of the Rukon, secretly questioning his friends and their zans, and crossreferencing the dates.

He'd found the little boy, nearly 3 now, and his adoptive mother. He'd asked Kaze to stay home today because, today, he'd paid them a visit.

Kaze still hadn't moved a hair, looking like he could've been knocked over with a feather. Finally, the demon rasped out, "A-and?"

Shuuhei ventured a small smile.

"He's ok. Him and the woman are both fine. He's almost 3 years old, Kaze."

His partner swallowed, slowly turning towards the couch and sitting down. In the silence, Shuuhei wondered if he'd done the right thing. He slowly moved to sit next to the strangely still spirit.

"Kaze? Are you mad?"

The phantom shook his head, whispering, "I'm fine."

Shuuhei placed his hand on Kaze's, interlacing their fingers.

"There's a little more."

When the glowing blue eyes met his, he spoke softly.

"I went there today. I talked to the woman, Rumi is her name, and she remembers you."

Kazeshini gave a little huff.

"Yeah I bet I made a fantastic impression."

Shuuhei began to smile, taking his lover's other hand.

"Actually you did. She remembers you protecting the baby with your own body. Kazeshini, she said we can visit them if you'd like."

His demon froze again, his grip tightening slightly on Shuuhei's hands.

"What?"

Shuuhei's smile grew as he rose and tugged on the clawed hands, lightening his voice as if starting a new conversation.

"Kaze, you wanna go see Rumi and Kurai?"

Kazeshini rose to his feet, disbelief clouding his expression.

"Kurai...dark..."

Shuuhei guided him to the door.

"Yeah, she named him after you."

Suddenly, Kaze turned and caught him in a hug so tight, Shuuhei heard and felt his back pop.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kaze hesitated as the hut Shuuhei had described came into view. His partner stopped at his side, quietly watching him.

Slowly, he moved a little closer, heart pounding.

What if the baby...Kurai, didn't remember him?

That'd be ok. It'd have to be.

Still, he found himself trying to build up his nerve as he approached the hut. Shuuhei followed closely, wordlessly supporting him. Just then, a laugh filled the air as a toddler came out the door.

He froze as big eyes found him and widened under a messy little mop of hair.

"Kurai?!"

The woman came out, playfully catching the youngster. She turned and saw them, jumping a little before sending them a bright smile.

"Ahhh, Kazeshini and Shuuhei! You startled me. I just started some tea?"

Kazeshini hadn't been able to take his eyes off of the toddler's huge purple eyes, and the child was likewise staring back. Suddenly, Kurai began struggling to get down. The woman set him on his feet with a smile.

With a squeal of delight, he hurtled unsteadily at Kazeshini's leg, latching onto him with all four limbs.

Kaze reached down and Kurai laughed, raising his arms.

"Up, up!"

Kaze smiled as he lifted the child he'd saved, not noticing his master watching with a smile of his own.

"You've gotten heavier, rugrat!"

Kurai gave a happy squeal when he heard the demon's voice.

"Kazini! Kazini!"

The phantom laughed, tickling the small tot.

"He knows my name! I was - I thought he wouldn't remember me at all."

Shuuhei stepped forward, smiling as he touched his partner's arm.

"When I visited earlier, I brought a picture of you. He immediately wanted it, I almost didn't get it back. We taught him your name. Well, best we could."

The small child was clambering to Kaze's shoulder to perch there, holding onto his hair.

Kaze looked at his master, smiling.

"Thank you."

* * *

Nearly 2 hours later, the two of them returned to their quarters, satisfied and content but bone weary. Shuuhei was caught off-guard when Kaze turned to him and gently cornered him against the wall.

A clawed thumb lightly stroked along his jaw.

"This past week, this is why you were so busy, barely sleeping...you were trying to find him for me."

Shuuhei nodded, a sigh leaving him as Kaze carefully removed the explosive at his throat - the only being besides himself he'd trust with the task.

"Trying so hard, you must be so tired. But I wanna show you my gratitude for what you did and, well, you know that sex and fighting are the ways of expressing myself that I'm best at."

Shuuhei nodded again as strong, slender fingers unlatched his armbands and set them aside.

"So then, what do you propose?"

His demon smiled at him.

"Let me take you in that bedroom and literally spoil the fuck out of you."

Shuuhei chuckled tiredly as he looped his arms around Kaze's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the sharp jaw.

"I'll take you up on that."

In a breath, his swift zanpakuto had him in the bedroom, stripping him and gently laying him in a comfortable position against the pillows. Kazeshini's voice whispered in the semi-dark, raising goosebumps on Shuuhei's skin.

"I'm gonna take such good care of you, Master. I'll show you how much it meant to me what you did."

Shuuhei moaned as the clawed hands ran firmly up his thighs, kneading his tired muscles in a way that felt both caring and sensual. As always, his phantom was careful with his sharp claws, making sure they did nothing more than graze his skin.

Still, feeling the wicked natural weapons against his sensitive flesh was exciting, and Shuuhei was soon hard and aching.

"Ka-Kaze..."

"Soon, Master, I'll give you what you want, I promise. You deserve to feel good, so just relax and let me take care of you."

Shuuhei obeyed his lover with a soft sigh, letting himself sink into the pillows and bed. Kaze lavished attention on him, gently massaging his exhausted muscles and laying sweet, tingly kisses all over his skin.

As good as it felt, his mind started to zone out, just as tired as his body after the last week of stress and research. Distantly, his partner's voice reached him.

"That's it, love, just relax. Trust me, you know I've got you."

Shuuhei blinked slowly, barely able to see his dark demon in the unlit room. Even the glowing blue eyes seemed dim to him.

"I love you, Kazeshini. I wanted to make you happy so bad."

He sensed a shift in the darkness, then the crimson outline began to glow with the phantom's blush as clawed fingers touched his cheek.

"You did, Shuuhei. You made me so happy today. You always do, and that's why I love you too."

Shuuhei took a shaky breath at the words, soon distracted by Kaze's sensual attention as tingling kisses were laid along his inner thighs, leading right to his vulnerable entrance. He moaned when the demon began licking his opening, the hot wet tongue leaving static tingles in its wake.

"Kaze...please...ahh ahh..."

The long, wicked tongue pressed in past the ring of muscle, spreading the hot tingly sensation inside. Unconsciously, he caught onto Kaze's hair as his hips rocked up. He was panting, already so close...

"Ahh, Kaze! I-I'm gonna cum!"

A hum answered him as his wicked lover tongue-fucked him right over the edge. He cried out at the intense stimulation as he came untouched, his hot relief pulsing out of him. Kaze sat up, grinning at him as he shifted closer. The demon coated his length with Shuuhei's own seed, an action that seemed unbearably sexy to the scarred lieutenant.

Shuuhei gave a desperate moan as his lover sank into his body, grabbing onto the strong shoulders and holding on for dear life. The slick, swollen member easily found his sweet spot, and he whimpered as Kaze shifted his hips to work it.

Kazeshini loved the way his master came undone for him. He shifted his hips slowly, teasing Shuuhei's spot without thrusting just yet. His partner was moaning and shifting his own hips to encourage him to move more, but he just smiled teasingly.

"You're supposed to be relaxing and letting me handle everything."

Shuuhei stilled with a whine, relaxing into the pillows, and Kazeshini nodded approvingly, kissing his scarred cheek.

"That's it, let me make you feel good. I promised to take care of you, didn't I?"

Just as his master nodded, Kazeshini rolled his hips in a full, gentle thrust. The man under him shuddered beautifully, moaning his name.

Kaze began a series of deep, deliberate thrusts, rolling his hips slowly. At the same time, he kneaded his lover's hips and thighs, reassurance that he was there.

Shuuhei held onto him tighter, his soft little sounds of tired pleasure prompting Kaze to nuzzle him, rubbing his cheek against the soft spikes of hair.

"That's it, just let me take care of you," he murmured, bracing with one arm as he snaked the other around his lover. His shinigami shivered, whimpering his name in his ear. Kaze's fangs clenched as he tried to keep his slow pace, wanting to show his appreciation through gentleness, but damn, it was hard to think straight with his strong partner clinging to him and making the sexiest noises...

Just then, Shuuhei arched into his next thrust, a broken whine escaping him.

"Kaze...please...harder..."

He snarled and snapped his hips twice, and that was all it took for the dammed-up pleasure to erupt in both of them. He snarled again, grinding deep as his release poured forth into his lover, who moaned as his own twitching member shot his hot load onto his tightened abs.

Kazeshini held still, holding his master until the shudders faded into small, occasional twitches. Gently, he stroked the legs wrapped around his waist, encouraging Shuuhei to relax. The legs slid off of him to fall boneless to the bed.

Kaze carefully pulled out, hearing a soft whimper.

"Shh, I'm here, Master. I'm not leaving you."

He shifted to lay next to his lover, gently gathering the limp, unresisting body against himself. He wrapped the blanket around them, cocooning them together.

Shuuhei was asleep in moments, snuggling close. Kaze stroked his hair, gazing down at the man that had given him everything he ever truly wanted.

_"Thank you."_


End file.
